Percy Vs Harry
by Aegis shield of Thalia
Summary: People in Harry Potter's world want to build a new Hogwarts right where Camp Half-Blood is. While Demigods tries to defend the only place on earth that is safe for them. Hogwarts had almost every wizards gathered, though Camp Half-Blood has aids of Gods, Demigods and Magicians. Who can win the fight?
1. Chapter 1

_Before I start this chapter, I want you guys to know that English is my second language so there will be some/a lot of grammar mistakes. No offences to Harry Potter fans, but... (I'm not going to say it because it's a spoiler alert), also if there is any thing wrong with the spells, please tell me. I also try to stick to what Rick Riordan wrote so I won't add demigods that you might not heard of before._

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Annabeth**

I was putting the finish touch to my project for Architect class and I can't wait for school to end!. There're two more days before school ends, than I can head back to Camp and meet my friends, I might not be able to see Hazel and Frank since they moved back to Camp Jupiter.

Though Percy and I will be able to see their friends from Camp Jupiter more often. Since they're going to the college in Camp Jupiter after this summer, than a year later Piper and Jason will join too!

She hadn't been able to contact any of her friends lately, and there is two reasons. 1. It is always dangerous for demigods to make phone calls(but she still made occasional phone calls!) 2. Something called the Triumvirate Holding had basically took over the world with evil emperors of ancient Greek that became immortal. They had shut down all ways of communications Phones, emails, Iris message, it's hard for even mortals to get in touch, so it's impossible for demigods!

* * *

Class ended finally! Annabeth was sauntering back home, thinking about what could happen when Annabeth get back to Camp Half-blood, the campers playing volleyball, practicing sword fighting, while Clarisse pulverize every new camper she doesn't like(which is everyone), and Mr.D turn sassy campers into shrubs, a very typical day.

Then every two weeks or so, they would play Capture The Flag. Just as Annabeth was daydreaming about Camp, something...no someone flew past her and fell. He was holding a wood stick with a broom by his side,and wearing a dress like thing. Annabeth immediately brought out her dagger and cut the stick in half.

Annabeth was surprised, that boy didn't turn into anything monster like, he just flew away on his broom. Weird.

Annabeth went back home and did her homework.

After homework she started packing her stuff, she would leave tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

There was no monster attack when she reached Camp Half-blood, but there is an bunch of people wearing the same robes she saw on the boy, surrounding Camp Half-Blood. She quickly ran down the hill and went to the big house.

She saw Chiron in his wheelchair and immediately asked him what happened.

"Well, Annabeth my dear those wizards had been bothering us for weeks, they can't see through the mist of course, even though they know spells. We had sent campers to ask them but all they said was _none of your_ _businesses muggle._ Eventually, we send Piper and Drew to gather informations with their charm speaking ability. We gathered enough information to know that they are building a new Hogwarts right where Camp Half-Blood is, since all they see is a huge plain." Chiron said.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah you mean Harry potter kind of wizards and the real Hogwarts?"

"Unfortunately yes, my dear. Clarisse and some other campers are at the War room, u should go."

Annabeth was just in time to see the war council start.

"We had tried many strategies to avoid the war even though we should actually kill them the first time we saw them. We had talked to them but they won't listen. We're out numbered if we only rely on campers at Camp Half-blood. We had already contacted the gods and Camp Jupiter to aid us, Percy had call forward some help from the Egypt magicians. Annabeth do you have any aid outside? " Said Clarisse.

"No"then remembered my dead cousin Magnus"I mean yes, I think I can bring a few Norse Demigod."

"Great!"

"Also from what, I had read from the book "Harry Potter" we have more advantages, since we know how to fight with out any magic, but we have both magic and fighting skills. While they only know how to use their wands. They also have owls right by their sides, my mom Athena should be able to turn those owls against them. We can kill quite a few wizards first though, they're mortal. We can send some Hecate kids up there and give them tons of nectar and ambrosia and say it's a gift, say we give up on the land they can have it, but of course they won't eat it, so the Hecate kids will wrap mists around them so the wizards will see the image of them eating and drinking ambrosia and nectar. Once they see that it's safe they'll gorge on it, but they'll disappear immediately."

"We'l' use that! Now go!" Clarisse said to the hecate kids who scramble away.

* * *

That night full aid from Camp Jupiter came, and later on a few Egypt magicians and Magnus with his few seven or so friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! I'm back! I have a lot of homework so i'll try and keep my updates to once per 2 weeks, I may update earlier or late, if I'm late, Sorry! 2 weeks' questions: What's your fave character and weapon in PJO?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or cover image._

 **Harry**

Those so called campers had been bothering them for weeks, the kept on appearing out of nowhere and told them that they can't build their new little castle down the hill. They said they live here, but all we wizards see are a huge plain with nothing on it. At first they didn't tell them a thing about there plan, the reason? Well they're muggles, but just a week before some good looking campers talked to a few of us and the plans we have came spilling out of the wizards mouth. Hermione had looked at every spell book and potions we have but non of them had the ability to let someone tell the truth by simply asking them to. So we decided that they must some evil kind of creatures in disguise.

Just a few days ago a blonde girl ran right down the hill, no wizards knew how she did that since no wizards can get down the hill, it seem to have a invisible wall.

That night about a hundred more teenagers dressed in full battle armor(well most of them at least), went down the hills. Just the day after the aid of 100 teenagers came they saw what the the "campers" are talking about them living there. They saw at least 20 building in the valley, then right when the wizards are going to have lunch they saw a dragon attack the camp.

The dragon gave him the idea, he told Draco Malfoy(and yes this is the first time that wizards from all age and houses joined together) to see if they can get the aid of the magical creatures.

 **Ron**

Thanks to that blonde girl, all I can do now is to stare at the others playing their wands while I wait till Mr. Ollivander send me a new wand. All I did is swooshed past her and ended up getting myself hurt，at least say sorry! But no not a chance all she did was cutting my wand in half. What can I do? I can't stand up to her and tell her to buy me another wand! She had a bronze DAGGER in her hand, so of course I had to flee.

She changed my whole view about muggles. What kind of teenagers travel with a dagger right at their hip? The muggles back at England were much better, now I'd be willing to give up my Christmas presents just to let someone tell me that not every American carry weapons.

I still don't get it! why can't we just fight for the land that is "occupied" but all I saw is a big clearing. The ones "living" in this clearing are just muggles, a few spell and they'd be gone!

We got our special deliveries yesterday, Harry thinks that it can help us win the battle if we do need to fight. I was actually wishing for like a hundred wands for each of us since if every muggle in America carry weapons that sharp. We need a few more millions of wand!

The deleveries turned out to be dragons, everyone ran for cover but Harry and Draco just stood their grinning（what are they thinking?!）.

Later Harry and Draco explained to every one of us that these dragons(10 in total) are trained to take orders from Draco.

I figured that when we need to fight with those muggles all we need is a sentence from Draco and the dragon will deal with all the muggles, all I need to do is grab some popcorn, sit back and watch the show with others


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone I'm back, there are a lot of positive reviews, and I want to thank you guys. Any way this chapter is mostly in the view of Percy. Weekly question: what's your_ _favorite kind of weapon?_

 ** _Percy_**

Everything started to get better when Annabeth came back to Camp. They had a brilliant plan, and it was from Annabeth of course. She always have a plan.

Then just a day after Annabeth came, the aid from other demigods came too! There was Carter and Sadie with a few other magicians I didn't recognize also some penguins(I don't know why)! Annabeth's dead cousin came to though he doesn't look dead, Magnus(the dead cousin) managed to gather a few dead friends of his.

Unfortunately the Greek gods didn't want to help them, they said that the demigods need to deal with their own problems blah, blah, blah. My dad Poseidon did promise to help us, he sent mermans around the beach of Camp Half-Blood. When a wizard touch the beach water or ride their brooms near the water a merman or nymph will drown them.

The other gods gave blessings to their children, except for Ares. Without the gods it might be a bit harder for them to defeat those wizards, the good thing is that Carter brought a cat goddess and a Dwarf god from New York.

That day with the drakons was horrible. Every camper were gathering nectar and ambrosia and putting them into bundles. The other campers who also know how to control mist were preparing for the illusion of every camper packing up and leaving.

Hazel and some Hecate kids just started to climb up the Half-Blood hill when the drakons attacked. Everyone panicked, some other campers and I had dealt with dragons before, but they had never seen 5 drakons attacking together.

Clarisse who had single handed stayed a drakon before fought with a drakon alone.

Annabeth, Piper, Mrs. O'Leary and I fought with the second drakon while Hazel, Frank, Jason and Leo. The campers who weren't paralyzed by the drakons eyes dealt with the other two drakons.

The drakon we got was smaller than the others but it was definitely the fiercest one. It was quicker and it made me harder to attack it. Mrs. O'leary leaped onto the drakons head and bit on one of its eyes. While the monster focused on getting Mrs. O'leary off. I saw Piper and Annabeth climbing onto the drakon's back.

Mrs. O'leary won't hold long in her position, and in order for Annbeth and Piper to climb without the drakon noticing them I had to distract the drakon.

"Hey Pig head! Your so ugly that when someone catch a glimpse of you they stop."

The drakon started trying to snap Percy in half. Percy ran _at least that got his attention_ Percy thought.

Percy almost ran to the beach where salt water might give him power when he tripped on a rock.

 _This is it. I'm going to die_ he thought.

I feel the hot breath of the drakon and his teeth almost touching my neck. Then just as it is about to bite tons of sand came crashing down.

I open my eyes again and Annabeth helped me up.

* * *

Because of the drakons, the plan of distinguishing the wizards with nectar and ambrosia had to be delayed till everyone was healed.

Everyone was grim after the attack. The dragons we saw didn't help either. We saw dragons working with the wizards just 3 days after the attack, and the wizards are training the dragons(how did they do that?).

The good thing is everyone is healed and we're going to send the nectar and ambrosia now!

 **Hazel**

Finally! We could start Annabeth's plan again. After lunch some of my friends from Hecate cabin grabbed the large supply of nectar and ambrosia and headed up the hills.

Once we made it on top all attentions were on us most of the wizards stared at us but a few of them brought up their wands in a position to make a spell.

"It's ok! We're not here to fight, we're here to make peace. We're moving out of the alley you can have it now. We had already destroyed the barriers, see? It's gone now you can see through it." I said. "We brought you food."

My friends and I put the nectar and ambrosia on the ground and give it to them.

"Hold on, how do we know that these aren't poisonous?" A black-hair guy with glasses asked.

We summoned the mist and made a image of us gorging on all the nectar and ambrosia.

Finally the wizards can't stand it any more they yelled"Stop!" And told us to give them all the nectar and ambrosia, which none of us touched. Since if we ate that much nectar we'd be dead by now.

They eyed the nectar and ambrosia hungrily and shooed us away.

"Alright, thank you now go back and pack your stuff, have a nice day!" A red hair guy said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi I'm back again! This chapter will include Percabeth and some Jasper since some of you had been asking for it. Special thanks to turbobeijing who reviewed every chapter. If you guys have any suggestions say it out loud and I'll put'em inside. I always look at my reviews. Again English is my second language so they'll be a lot of grammar mistakes._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO_

* * *

Ron

Well that was nice of them to give us such delicious food that we can eat but not so nice when they eat almost half the food. Ugh Harry is such idiotic how can these food be poisonous? Well at least we still have some left and those food they gave us are going to be desserts for dinner. It look so delicious! The food and drink shining gold.

Harry

Well those "Campers" finally give up. They started packing and tearing down their cabins. They destroyed the invisible barrier. Most of the people are excited to eat the desserts for dinner and celebrate our victory, some people even planned to miss all the main course just so they can eat the desserts.

* * *

We were just about to start dinner when almost all of us noticed that the campers stopped packing and gathered down on the beach. Some gave it a second glance but most just wandered of to dinner.

Soon everyone gathered up in the dinning hall waiting for the food, but when the main course arrived most of them only ate morsels. Most of them are waiting for the desserts.

Suddenly the soothing music in our dinning hall was covered up by Loud pop music. I looked toward their direction(because I'm in and open air dinning hall with nothing except tables and people) and saw that the campers are having a barbecue party.

Well I can't blame them, they have to leave tomorrow so of course they'd try and enjoy the last of it.

The desserts are served, most literally smashed into the desserts.

I was just about to taste the desserts when all of us heard screams from those who gorged on the desserts.

I turned just in time and saw them disintegrate. Most of us just went back to eat the desserts, I didn't even get to eat it when some one shoved me away. Then the second group of people who ate the desserts disintegrated too!

People soon realize that it's the food and no one even tried to touch the food again.

"Those, Mud-blood! They tricked us. I'm gonna kill'em..." I heard Malfoy curse.

He gathered a few furious friends of his and they charge in to the "Camp"

Though as soon as they reached the place where the barriers used to be. They fell with bruises on places that bumped into the barrier.

 _They hadn't take away the barrier they just made it see-through._

Then we saw brilliant fireworks spelling out: "Loser= Wizards"

Piper

We started the Party on the beach and waited till we hear the screams from the wizard. Soon enough we heard two waves of scream. The kids from the Hephaestus cabin let out the firework.

Then, at the end the best came the fire works showed the words "Loser= Wizards"

I saw many couples kiss (including Percy and Annabeth). Everyone was celebrating the fact that many wizards who had been bothering them had died, though most of us winced when we heard the screaming.

Clarisse just grinned when she heard the screaming(I didn't know she know how to smile so brightly!).

We had a Huge Party celebrating later on, but just then we saw all wizards that weren't killed gather around the boarder.

Trying to come in.

* * *

Yesterday was a great day, but today is a disaster. The wizards had gotten their dragon's here, ready to attack.

Chiron called the heads of each cabin and held the war council.

Finally, we decided a plan.

We defend(Clarisse didn't agree with that. She wants to kill all of the wizards at once.), and when they attack. We kill.

The plan is simple, but it will work. Plus we had dealt with Gaea before, and some campers like Percy and Annabeth had dealt with Kronos and other gods(in Percy's case killing Ares.).

Defeating the wizards are as easy as pie, but what we worry about is those dragons. They got at least 20 dragons, and some we hadn't even seen before.

Drew is being so annoying today. The wizard think that if they keep bumping the barrier with thing and eventually the barriers will break. Even though they are correct, it's gonna take them a long time.

They used big rocks and wood, and bumped them into the barriers. Nothing happened ti the barriers today, but the bumping made such a loud noise that even the dryads noticed.

And Drew kept on complaining about the noise and how she didn't get here beauty sleep because the wizards started at 4 am.

I just ignored her completely.

* * *

After one whole day of trying to destroy the barriers, the wizards gave up. But today, the wizards sent 10 dragons to attack the barrier.

The barrier is cracking, and they're sending more.

Annabeth changed the plan. Clarisse is smiling, we're attacking. Though, we estimate that there's at least 60 dragons.

But we're attacking.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for the late update._

 _I can see the stars again, My Lady. ~Zoe Nightshade_

 _I promise I'll update the 5th chapter faster then this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi I'm back! This chap will not involve big fighting, and it is mainly the wizards POV. There will be a little fighting at the end. I will try updating more frequently, but I got a lot of homework. so, I won't be able to update like once per week. Also this whole story is after the war with Voldemore and I made Dumbledore alive. Snape too!_

 **RON**

Seriously? First those desserts turned out to have some really poisonous poison in it. Then Malfoy woke us all up at 4 am so we can get prepared for destroying the barriers.

So we spend a whole day trying to break the barriers, and got nothing except for exhausting all our energy.

Then today, 10 dragons or so were flying around destroying the barriers, waking me up at 9 AM!

Even worse the dragons almost destroyed the favorite place in our camp. THE DINING HALL! Can't Malfoy pay more attention to his dragon?

After all, the dragons ate all the breakfast, with included MY waffles, pancakes, pumpkin juice...

Hermione keep on saying that I'm being self-centered.

I AM NOT! SHE'S THE ONE THAT IS ALL SELF-CENTERED THINKING THAT SHE'S RIGHT AT EVERYTHING(well maybe she is.).

She's just so irritating, and those campers. Don't even get me started on them! They're worse then the Slytherins!

I assume they'd only came to this valley a week before us. They rented some already made(but weird decorated)cabins. Then when we came here, they claim the land as their own!

They used everything up, I guess and we can't even touch the land where the new Hogwarts is suppose to stand now. They are seriously vain, selfish, and absolutely self-centered.

At least the barriers seem to shatter a bit today, little cracks appeared.

Which means that I can get some good, old sleep again.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

First, I apologize for all those ahhhhs, but today when it was breakfast time, many wizards didn't come. All wizards thought they can have some good sleep again. Everyone of us did get get a good sleep alright, but some of them didn't wake up.

Let me explain all the ahhs right now, before I forget. I was one of those wizards sent to fetch the missing wizards. Dumbledore figure that they might still be asleep.

I went into one of the dorms and found dead bodies in beds.

I went back to the dining hall and found out that everyone found the same results.

Every dead has a wound in their heart, a knife that went through their heart.

Being killed by _Avada Kedavra_ sounds much better right now. At least we won't feel our death, with a knife piercing your heart I think we can at least feel something.

Dumbledore held a meeting with the teachers, what they said we didn't know, students weren't invited.

Not even Harry who saved the whole world.

Though every wizard was able to guess who killed their friends.

Now let me make one thing clear, the so called campers killed all those wizards, but I don't get it! Why can't they kill Malfoy and his mates?

Malfoy is still alive while many friends of mine are not. Ugh!

 **Malfoy**

Gods forbid that red hair boy to speak.

He'd been complaining for a whole day.

He's such a coward! A few dead bodies and he almost suicided, if he has enough courage that is.

Dumbledore had a meeting with all the teachers and forbid every student to come in. He even forbidden me, his favorite student!

Well at least I was smart enough to put a spell in that room and eavesdrop on what they said.

At first all teachers were curious on how they went through our spells of making mortals turn away whenever they get to near our camp.

Though Snape quickly figured out that the campers might be immune to some of our spells. Though there hadn't been once in the history when a mortal without any magic like Hermione to be immune to our spells.

They said that these campers that killed some of the wizards might have a gift for magic spells(like Hermione).

The teachers finally decided on that these campers are declaring war on us.

Well not like they can I can finish them all of with a few spells like _Avada Kedavra._

That's those mud bloods' problem. We're killing them in this summer.

* * *

When I as just about to leave I saw one of the mud-blood sauntering out side their border. I took out my wand and I killed him.

Well they might be immune to small spells for keeping mortals away but they are definitely not immune to those spells that kill or hurt.

 **Annabeth**

Chris Rodriguez found a dead body of one of our campers. Though there are no wounds.

The Hecate cabin inspected the body and said it was killed by a spell. One of them borrowed my yankees cap and went to inspect the campsite of the wizards. She announced that the campsite is also surrounded by spells that should keep mortals away.

Though since we're demigods she said we're immune to small spells like what they put on their borders, but not immune to spells of hurting or killing.

* * *

 _That's all for this chap. Hope you guys enjoyed it! lol. Disclaimer._

"Yes, boy, you see Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

~Artemis

lol


	6. Chapter 6

_Lololol I'm back! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! lol lol lol. I received reviews! all positive! YAY! LOL Mainly the camper's POV lol, also I figured out how to post this in a crossover! Spoiler Alert! this story will make every PJO fans or HP fans somewhat sad about the ending, but it won't make you too sad like for example one side all died or something like that and you want to I GUARANTEE, YOU WILL NOT DIE. LOL._

 **Clarisse**

Ahahahaa! We killed about 200 wizards with either knife or nectar! Even better, they revenged on us! Which means we can fight with those wizards and torture them! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Bad news?

Not really any, except that after we killed about 100 with knives, they revenged on us. At night time some wizards managed to get in like that lost pizza delivery guy did once.

Well the point is that some wizards got into camp, managed to kill a few campers from the Aphrodite Cabin(I know, a bad choice right? The Aphrodite cabin can barely keep themselves together playing Capture the Flag. The can't fight. So a few death from Aphrodite cabin doesn't hurt.).

Those wimpy wizards, even when they chose to kill the Aphrodite cabin they only managed to kill 2 of them before they got eaten by harpies. Only two people from Aphrodite killed, and there was like 10 wizards who came for the assassinating activity.

 **Annabeth**

Alright, let me tell you the truth of the story, not the Clarisse version. The wizards actually managed to kill more than just two campers. There were at least 6 killed and they aren't all from Aphrodite cabin. One of the demigods killed was from Ares cabin.

Though I guess Clarisse didn't mention that only because of two possible reasons.

1\. Clarisse was too embarrassed to mention.

OR

2\. Clarisse didn't even notice.

Anyways we had a little funeral today.

* * *

We're planning on the date of war.

All heads of cabins came plus Rhea and others who are the crews of Agro II. Which sadly included Coach Hedge, Bufford the table and little Hedge.

Which also mean that we had a lot of shouting of "KILL! KILL! KILL!" and "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!".

We eventually set the date on July 12th, 3 days later, where we would start the war of protecting Camp Half-blood.

And with possible problems from the Wizards or not, we're going to extinct their species on July 12th

* * *

After the meeting I helped Frank and Hazel in the armory, we polished at least 100 weapons in just 1 hour.

Percy and some other campers were getting everyone else ready. Most of the aid new to camp trained all the time. The Hephaestus cabin and about 50 Romans stayed in Bunker nine and started making more weapons.

Travis and a bunch of other demigods came back from college just so they can help.

Connor started on his pranks with Travis again. Though, this time it 3 days making and preparing nasty surprises for the wizards.

The Hermes cabin worked every day without any jokes at all.

Everyone worked hard. The Ares cabin trained floor T.J., Halfborn, Mallory, and the campers of the Roman camp. Since there are all extremely violent.

* * *

 _Sorry for this super short chapter. I didn't have enough time! Anyway enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 7

_First I am soooooooo sorry about not updating. Final tests were crashing on me. I promise you guys I'll make it better with this story._

 _Disclaimer: Who would like to volunteer to say the disclaimer?_

 _Leo: Leave me alone._

 _Me: Fine, it's you._

 _Leo:What?_

 _Me: Just read it, or else I will put your tool belt in the Du'at._

 _Leo: NOOOOOO! Fine! For the sake of my tool belt. This moron author doesn't own anything except for the ideas_

* * *

 **Ginny**

I woke up at the sound of people rushing around. So I did the natural thing, I got dressed and went outside.

It was chaos, there were people running around, gathering things. Gathering weird things like their underwear.

I went do Hermione, who's basically with the teachers full time now. Volunteering info that might help us in this war.

"What's happening? And why are people running around with their underwear?"

"We are preparing for war, attacking 7 days later. We had started a schedule, from now on there would be no homework. Everyone would have to wake up at 5 am train till class starts, and start training again until 11pm. During training time, everyone is expected to train with spells and even the deadly ones if a teacher gave you permission."

"Are you serious, Hermione?"

"We predict that these campers doesn't really know about magic and spells, and only a few even know how to kill, much less own anything like weapons. They might train hard, thinking that they might defeat us, but would surrender when we start the attack. But we would still want to be prepared if they are more then we thought. Still I infer that they won't attack until next month. By the way, the teachers are making all meals into strict healthy ones, no more sweets until we finish this war!"

"What?"

"You see, too much sweets causes obesity, which will then cause sluggish movement, and then cause your death. This is just to prevent us from getting killed."

"I'll see if I can survive that. Where do I practice?"

"At the far side of our camp, 200 meter behind."

"Bye!"

* * *

Third person POV

As the wizards practice their spells on rats, spiders and dummies. A few occasional death spells would be heard, and almost everyone would wince.

No wizards had been trained like this for decades, and no kids had been cut off with sweet supplies before.

Ginny went to the one of the dummies and started to practice. First she started with simple spells like the transformation spells, charm spells, and some healing spells

Then, she started with spells that can actually hurt like: _Melofors, Locomotor Wibbly._

Just as Ginny was leaving the practice court and heading to class, Malfoy sneaked up behind her and used _Melofors_ to incase Ginny's head in a pumpkin.

Guess even if Malfoy is being a bit friendlier and serious he still likes to bully people.

* * *

 _Sorry for this short chapter, I promise you guys that I would update this story more in February._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! I'm back. And I'm basically in Elysium right now, nearly 6000 views! I know that like nothing compared to some of the writers, but they are a lot for me. So... I got a question from a guest. The guest asked me what my native language is. So, for those who are wondering my native language is supposed to be Chinese, but I can only speak Chinese, I'm horrible at writing it. LOL. And also thanks to_ h9i6t3 _for telling me about how some of the spells don't really work on certain situations. I don't really know about the spells and when to use them so please tell me if the spells are used in the wrong situations. This chapter is going to be mainly PJO characters._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I own nothing but these thoughts._

 _Leo: And my tool belt you liar. You took it away even after I said the disclaimer._

 _Me: I'll give it back if you finish that Nero statue._

 _Leo: FINE!_

* * *

Reyna

When Annabeth shared the plan of attacking the wizards with me, I thought it was quite a good plan.

But there was something wrong. I didn't realize what was wrong until I saw everyone assembled together for Capture the Flag...

The number of people we have.

I had seen how big the wizard's camp is. If we attack one side of their camp together we have almost jut enough people.

Yet, the wizards would be able to escape on the side where we are not attacking, and the goal of our plan is to let almost no one to escape.

I pulled Annabeth away when Capture the Flags ended.

"We don't have enough people to attack and make sure no one would escape."

"How many people do we have?"

"About 500 or 6."

"Stupid me, I never thought about this. How could I not have thought about this? If we spread out to surround them, we would be thinned out. Too thinned out, that the wizard can easily get past if they focus on one place."

"I have some people who I have in mind. Had you called for the Amazons and hunters yet?"

"No..."

"How about I call for the hunters and Amazons and you help Leo with that secret Nero statue?"

"Ok"

* * *

The Hephaestus cabin had managed to revive that Nero statue and made it help us. But there was a few errors, the statue was supposed to be launched yesterday. Though, the Hephaestus cabin managed to get it back on track and planning to launch the robot tomorrow morning.

Annabeth had told me that the Hecate cabin had managed to make the border of the camp show what the camp look like instead of the usual valley with nothing in it. This way the mist would let the wizards see how the camp looks like but they won't see us preparing for war. Instead they would see us being relaxed and all that, this way they would think they can take us down without moving their pinky.

* * *

I walked down the beach, waiting for a occasional spray of sea water to create a small rainbow. It's very unlikely for us Romans to send Iris messages but ever since the Giant war, the Iris message became more popular.

Of course, we used the Fleecy version.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Hylla" I chanted as I threw my golden drachma into a rainbow that just appeared.

After a few seconds Hylla appeared in front of me.

"Hi, Reyna."

"Hi."

"How's it going in Camp Half-Blood? With the new war and all that."

"What I am about to talk to you. We don't have enough people to surround the wizards with out making our circle of surrounding weak. We would need your help and the hunters."

Hylla pursed her lips. Suddenly, I heard an explosion behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Something Minor, some of the magical animals we captured had managed to escape. We'll be able to come and help. When are you attacking?"

"July 12th."

"We'll be there. Bye."

"Bye."

And the conversation ended.

* * *

Third Person POV

Everyone woke up early today. Everyone wanted to see the Nero statue.

The Hephaestus cabin stood on Half-Blood Hill, where the statue of Nero now stands, ready to attack our intruders.

Leo put in the last code and the statue is ready to go.

"Sun-Disc-Face! Code 92! Attack British Accented Wizard!" (Authors Note: Not being discriminating here, sorry if I offended you. I'm only trying to sound Leo like.)

The statue advanced, barely able to avoid trampling the campers in front of him.

As soon as it stepped outside the border, loud shrieks were made in the directions of the camping site of wizards.

None of the wizards except for Hermione and a few others are doing well with the practice and healthy food rule. So during 4a.m. in the morning, none of them were in good shape.

Most grabbed their wands and hurried out trying to attack the statue while they were still wearing pajamas.

Some of the wizards used _Melofors_ trying to make the statue blind. But that spell only managed to grow a few pumpkins on the disc of the statue.

Finally, the teachers came to their senses and commanded the students to fire same spells together. First every one fired a spell that make the metal rusty, then they all did a spell that would summon big winds... Soon, there were almost nothing but the skeleton of the statue advancing.

With one final rust spell the statue collapsed. But in the process of killing this statue 50 wizards had died.

* * *

Malfoy

So called barely unarmed campers of that mud-blood Hermione.

How can she tell us that those campers are barely armed when they just sent a 6 stories tall living statue after us. If it wasn't Professor Snape who told us to fire the spells together, we could've died.

* * *

 _So how do you guy like this early update? but don't get used to it. I don't really update that frequently. Do you like the fact that I mad Snape and the Nero statue comeback living?_

 _By the way, please review and say which side's point of view you want to hear from, and who you want to hear from for the next chapter._

 _e.g. I want CHB, Annabeth's POV._

 _Well this is going to be it for a long time._

 _Let's hope I can update frequently in February!_


	9. Author's note

**Hi! Back! This is and author's note. DON'T SKIP. Trying to update frequently these days, probably won't work well. Anyways enjoy! and by the way go and check out my friends story Mortals. her username is DeaGuo. Her story isn't that good, but check it out anyways. AND(Don't skip this part!). Again, thank you to h9i6t3 who had made a review on my story of which kind of spell would work in which circumstances. A big Thank You. But I still need some reviews on what POV you guys want.**

 **Just do a review with the name of the Character you want to see in the next chapter, I got one review of inviting Tyson into a fight from a guest. I would like to say that that is a GREAT idea. But I would like more reviews on which character's POV you want, or else the story might get quite boring. LOL.**

 **Bye for now, I'll start writing again if I get 10 suggestion on the characters in a week or I'll be writing about Tyson on** **Sunday, if I don't receive any reviews.**

 **LOL bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

_lol. Alright, I'm back. So this is going to be a short chapter of Tyson and a few others. And I got 50 review in total now! CELEBRATE! WHOOHOOO_

 _Leo: Give me my tool belt back_

 _Fine!_

* * *

 **Tyson**

Dad had told me to help out Percy and camp, some sort of problem happening or war on July 12th.

Today is already July 10th, I would be leaving in a few hours with my fellow cyclops friend.

We would be going to camp, helping my brother. Help them create new weapons, sharpening the tools, helping the Hephaestus cabin.

We went outside the palace and soon, my friend rainbow and some other of his friend.

We mounted the sea horses and started swimming toward Long Island sound.

Soon I'll see my big brother again!

* * *

We climbed up the beach of Camp Half-Blood, the others head straight to the forges, but I went to find Percy.

The moment I stepped inside the Poseidon cabin, someone said "Tyson! What are you doing here?"

"PERCY!" I ran over and hugged him, maybe with too much strength.

"Dad send me and some other cyclops here to help you."

"other cyclops? Tyson, you better go and help them out, the others might think they are threats, they don't know it Poseidon's help."

"Oh, I will go."

* * *

 **Professor McGongall**

We will be able to get this valley in 2 weeks time. I believe in that.

The training had gone quite well, but it did take Ginny quite a long time to get all the pumpkin seeds out of her hair.

The professors and other highly powered wizards had tried to take this valley down by using persuading magic and other magic that that would keep the muggles living in this valley leave, but whenever we try, something else, something much more powerful would stop us.

I have my own suspicions that those teenagers living in there might not be teenagers, they might be another dark power like Voldemort.

But I am not one to judge, Albus and the minister of magic, with items that contains powerful magic had detected no dark magic.

On July 12th, the rest of the wizards that can help would arrive, this battle won't just be students from Hogwarts, this battle would be a full scale one.

We are determined to win this battle, this war.

Just like the last one.

* * *

 **Sadie**

Let me get one thing straight. I LOVE this camp, I mean I could live here for my whole life and I won't even get bore.

Well, maybe that's a little exaggerated, and the 21st nome is still my home, but this place where Annabeth lives in is just amazing.

Another positive side of this camp is that no one stops me from teasing and pranking my brother. I especially like the Ares and Hermes cabin.

While the other campers practice their fighting skills, Carter and I try to master a few weapons, but most of the time, we try to memorize more divine words before the fight.

But it's seriously more fun when I hit or tease my brother. Though, even the Hermes cabin had been acting serious these days.

So I might just as well try, and act serious. With the help of Chiron, Shelby, had surprisingly gotten better at her crayon magic skills. She can control it much better now, and her power had increased.

Carter and I had gotten better with the relationship we have with the Egyptian gods.

Horros, Isis, and our dad, had agreed to help us. And Anubis/Walt had said that he would also call for giant jackals to help us.

* * *

 **Blitzen**

This was originally intended to be said by Hearth, but of course I doubt most of you can read ALF so...

I got along pretty fine with the Hephaestus cabin, thought some of them need some fashion tips, and the cyclops that just don't have a sense of fashion. But nevertheless, I taught some of the Hephaestus cabin how to make chainmail look fashionable, and taught them how to build Expand-o-ducks.

They were impressed. We're planning to arm every soldiers we have at camp with 10 expand-o-ducks.

* * *

 **Percy**

Magnus had been talking to me about the expand-o-ducks, I keep on worrying about those ducks accidentally expanding. I mean I'll have to carry 10 at once!

Alex is getting even more weird after saving the world, and constantly changing forms while others are talking to her.

And she had got an amazingly weird addiction to guava juice(don't even ask me why I'm using the word amazingly weird to describe her. She said she'll garrote may head if I just use weird. Which I don't want.)

 _I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain_  
 _That's what people say, that's what people say_  
 _I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay_  
 _At least that's what people say, that's what people say_

 _But I keep cruising_  
 _Can't stop, won't stop moving_  
 _It's like I got this music in my mind_  
 _Saying it's gonna be alright_

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet_  
 _And that's what they don't see, that's what they don't see_  
 _I'm dancing on my own, I make the moves up as I go_  
 _And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know_

 _But I keep cruising_  
 _Can't stop, won't stop grooving_  
 _It's like I got this music in my mind_  
 _Saying it's gonna be alright_

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off..._

Sorry, that's Jack, and Annabeth is screaming at me to find Magnus and drag him out to shut Jack up.

* * *

 _How do you guys like this chapter, leave a review if you have an suggestions or POV you want._


	11. Chapter 10

_First of all, I am really sorry for not updating. and I have a really weak excuse: I was on holiday._

 _I will try to make this chapter long, and maybe update again next week._

 _I'm not sure if I answered this comment yet, if I did, just tell me. So some of the comments are saying that I'm making the wizards look weak. I swear I didn't do it on purpose, though it's kind of hard to compare them who's from the more magical world with the demigods. I'll try my best to make them look stronger. I'm already adding more people and resources for the wizards. and again, a special thanks to_ h9i6t3.

 _For this chapter I decided to have a cross between some long stories from some of the sevens and maybe harry. I will also add some oc and other people's point of view. I will definitely include Percy, since Alia had asked so hard._

* * *

 **Percy**

Today, when I woke up, I got a nice surprise.

I stepped out of my cabin, doing my usual routine for nowadays, only to see two giants(at least that's what they looked like) standing in our border. And Annabeth was standing right in front of them, completely oblivious.

I yelled at Annabeth, telling her to look out, then I pulled out riptide and started to charge. When I came near, I saw that Annabeth was talking to those intruders. Then, I looked up and found out who the intruders are.

"BOB?" I said, almost surprised, since he was killed when helping Annabeth and I guard the Door of Death. But I immediately recognized his einstein kind of hair.

"You know, Percy, that it's kind of rude to ignore me, who had also saved your life." the giant standing next to Bob said.

"Well, he's a Seaweed Brain, that's how he works." Annabeth replied.

(Now this makes me look real childish, but I almost fainted when I saw who was speaking to me.) Damasen, was standing right in front of me.

"How-h- di-did, you guys come here." I said.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain. The gods said they'll help us, and This is Hades's "gift"he got Bob and Damasen out of the dead! I'm going to tell the others about this news and make sure they don't freak out, and also give you a few minutes to clear your head."

* * *

 **Piper**

I had heard many stories from Annabeth about Bob and Damasen, but the thought of meeting them had never crossed my mind. But here I was, introducing myself and my boyfriend(since somehow he had lost the power of speaking in front of the titan and giant) to the titan and giant who had save Annabeth and Percy.

It was unbelievable, and I'm sure everyone else felt that way too. Though, we couldn't stay there too long to talk to them and thank them. We had to carry on our schedule in order to win this war between the demigods and wizards.

Here, let me deliver some great news. Apparently, yesterday, Annabeth found out who those wizards are. She said that Hogwarts and all that actually exists and those wizards are from Hogwarts. Also according to her, they have almost no chance of figuring out who we are and what are our weaknesses. 5 of the former fans(they were fans of Harry Potter until yesterday when they discovered that it's the wizards who are trying to destroy our home)of Harry Potter from the Athena cabins had already started making matches of which cabins should fight which house or specific people(since they think that the wizards in the books are still alive and fighting this war. e.g. Harry, Ron, Hermione). They made a list of what kind of spells won't work on what type of demigods or magicians, enherjis and cyclops. This way, the people unaffected by that certain kind of spell can always protect someone affected by that spell. We have a main plan now, the wizards rarely knows hot to fight hand-to-hand or use weapons, so our main plan is to break all of their wands. Then, we should be able to win this war pretty quickly.

The Ares campers, Hephaestus campers, and the enherjis would fight Gryffindor.

The Hermes campers, Hades campers would fight Slytherins.

And naturally the Athena campers would fight Ravenclaw.

Nemesis campers, and Apollo campers would fight Hufflepuff.

The rest will fight wherever needed the most.

* * *

 **Harry**

I had objected the request from Draco to the professors about buying Drakons to help us in this war. They are to unstable, and who knows what might happen if they turn on us, instead of fighting for us?

Still Draco managed to get it his way, and today the Drakons had arrived along with some goblins elves, just to help us out.

We had all been preparing hard for the up coming war, ready to take the land away from the campers. They should surrender the moment they see how much we can kill.

Obviously, they probably only have a few Swiss army knives. Soon the land they "own" would be used to build the new school for wizards.

Even though Ron had said that we should probably learn hand-to-hand combat since the girl who broke his wand had been pretty amazing at that, few people actually took his advice.

Their excuses are, it's probably just that girl and a few others who are good in hand-to-hand combat. Once we easily kill those the rest would surrender.

Normally, I won't want to kill any muggles, but they had crossed the lines. They had tested our limit.

Hermione had made a perfect plan, in this week we would have to find a group that you work the best in while fighting a war. the minimum of this group must be 2 and the max is 4. She also said that it would be best if the group contains all four houses, but of course almost no one did that, though the combination of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are pretty common.

And of course, I'm with Ron, and Hermione.

We have many magical creatures helping us, and tomorrow people from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute would arrive.

* * *

After the "organic and healthy" lunch, the professors made an announcement. They had actually agreed on Ron's point.

From now on, we would spend half of our day practicing spells, and the other half on weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Though, because weapons are hard to get, we focus mostly on hand-to-hand combat and 1 hour each day on weapons.

Until we manage to get enough weapons, we won't be focusing so much on the weapons, which is actually a great disappointment to most of us.

But we focus during every class and practice, knowing that we might die(even if the chances are small) if we don't focus.

During the practice of spells, we mostly ignore the charms spells and focus more on the healing, hurting and death spell. The professors and the ones who can summon our Patronus try our best to help those who can't since the Patronus spell would help us greatly during this war.

Though, the only actual reason most are learning about this spell is because Draco had stupidly got 100 Dementors, and managed to "tame" them. But still, many are afraid of them.

* * *

 _This is the end of this chapter, and just to clarify, in this fanfic, the wizards doesn't know about the harry potter series. or the pjo series. but the campers know about harry potter series._

 _I hope you guys like this chapter, and again, I apologize for not updating._


	12. The start of the fight

_Hi, sorry I hadn't updated for so long, but I'm going to try now. :) I would like to thank Sakura Lisel for telling me about the mistakes in my story. This will be the day of the fight and I believe that there will only be a few chapters left after that. Feel free to request stories that you might want to read._

 **Hermione**

I was walking through the temporary library of our camp trying to find books and resources that could help us destroy the muggles, or at least get them out of this piece of land. However, I had no such luck and soon wandered in to the fantasy section that's full of books written by muggles.

Normally, I wouldn't be reading these books but they really are nice to read when you need time to relax. My fingers absent-mindedly brushed through each book spine while my eyes look at titles that stood out.

 _ **Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief**_

I grabbed that book out and started reading, the plot of the book was so well connected that I didn't notice the time. Soon, the whole series was finished and I stepped outside the library, ready to sleep, only to find out that everyone else was already starting with breakfast.

 **Third person**

Hermione slumped into a chair besides Ron after grabbing a cup of coffee. She started quietly sipping on the coffee while listening to the conversation that Ron and Harry was having.

"Hermione, had you seen the ridiculous design of their orange t-shirts?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned before giving Harry a questioning look.

"No, what does it look like?"

"Well, it's completely ridiculous they have this pegasi in the middle with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ on it. It's as if they all have mixed bloods from different places or that they're trying to copy Professor Snape." Ron snickered at Harry's comment, but Hermione only nodded and stared into her coffee.

"Wait, back up what did the words say?" Hermione asked, "Camp Half-blood, Why-"

But before Harry could finish that question Hermione already ran out of the breakfast tent with more energy than that cup of coffee she had could ever provide her.

Soon Hermione came back with a bunch of books and several Ravenclaws following behind her. She swiped everything on the table onto the ground not caring if it was breakable and brought out the books one by one.

"They are not muggles, it was never going to be as simple as we thought." Hermione kept on mumbling and pacing around. Soon Professor McGongall had to force Hermione to stop and explain what she had discovered.

"Read the blurb of the book Professor, what is the story about?"

"Demigods"

"Where did it take place?"

"Long Island Sound, why do you ask?"

"Where are we at right now?"

"Long Island Sou-"

Professor McGongall's mouth formed the shape of an O.

"Are you suggesting that these campers are actually demigods? But, Greek Myths are only stories, in fact this camp is only a book!"

"But so are the magical creatures we have in our world! They still exist." Hermione replied while grabbing a second book and handed it to the Professor.

"What- How- ...How can a book about Harry's adventure be published without us noticing?" The book was titled Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

"If our stories could be published as fiction, even when it's real, what would stop their story from being real? We need to make peace with them, this land is indeed the Demigods home and they own it. It's as important to them as Hogwarts is important to every single one of us here."

"I will certainly need to alert Dumbledore about thi-"

"ATTACK!" a loud battle cry was heard, followed with several screams of pain.

Everyone ran out and started to fight with the demigods, completely forgetting about what I had just said.

* * *

 **Hermione**

It's already too late. The demigods had made the decisions to attack. Why had I been so stupid? Why hadn't I pieced this information together earlier?

If the stories are true and if all the mythology universes are indeed connected there will be more than greek demigods that we will be dealing with. There will be monsters that are more viscous then any beasts we had ever seen, demigods and magicians with all sorts of powers, even worse there might be gods fighting right along them.

No matter what happens, one thing is going to be sure: Most of us would be dead by the end of the day.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Most of the demigods had gathered around the area of the camp fire waiting to attack once Annabeth walks everyone through the battle plan.

Clarisse had a serious expression on her face but her actions told people otherwise. She was literally bouncing around despite the heavy armor around her and her shoulders were shaking with excitement.

Finally, as Annabeth finished the speech eight groups started to form, each consisting of a mix of Norse, Egyptian, Roman, and Greek demigods. Along side with the cyclops and other help.

That was excluding the Amazons and Hunters of course, they had made themselves pretty clear that they didn't want to fight along side the boys.

The Amazons and Hunters broke off the main group and started to go around the wizard camp by staying in the woods, they are going right behind the wizards, and considering ho they travel light and don't need armor, it made sense for them to go the furthest. Then, one by one the groups started to break off and head to their positions.

Every group had at least a great leader and everyone was aware of every single detail of the plan (Thanks to Annabeth).

Group one was led by Annabeth and Percy, group two was by Piper and Jason, group three by Hazel, Frank and Leo, group four(Which was mainly consisting of Roman demigods) was led by Reyna, group five was led by the entire floor nineteen, group six was led by Sadie, and Carter with a bunch of penguins surrounding them. The Amazons had Hylla and the Hunters had Artemis herself leading.

Every group was in position and with one unifying shout of "ATTACK" group one and two, who were going to face the wizards head on, charged towards the wizards' camp.

The other 6 groups stayed hidden, they are not going to attack until given the signal to. which is until all wizards are concentrating on fighting group 1 and 2. The whole Athena cabin had done a whole analysis on the action and character traits on the wizards and it was soon discovered that none of them will run away like a coward unless there are absolutely no hope for them to win. Which is why only to groups are attacking right now. To give the wizards hope that they will fight the two groups head on and remain completely oblivious to the other groups until it's too late.

* * *

 _That's it for today, the next chapter should be up soon. I have a poll on my profile asking you to choose a ending for this fight. Which one do you want? A gruesome one for the demigods/wizards, or a peaceful ending. Just vote and I will create the ending. It will be possible that I create all three endings but that'll depend on the popularity and demands._


End file.
